For a Friend
by Romanticdude
Summary: Hinata has a secret. M for safety


"UGH!" Sakura's voice screamed in frustration. She couldn't believe it! Hinata had locked them in her closet, and the damned door wouldn't open.

Hinata sat in a corner watching Sakura franticly beat against her closet door, trying to force it open. "Um... Sakura... It won't open like that, it must be opened from the outside with a Hyuuga Key, not even the most powerful justu can bust through it, its a defence for me and Hanabi..."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS HINATA?!" Sakura's rage was obvious in her voice. "You're telling me the only way we're getting outta here is if someone from the Hyuuga Clan walks by and lets us out?!"

"I'm afraid that is the case... I'm sorry Sakura, i don't know how i was so foolish..." Hinata began to cry, tears gently dripping onto the floor of the dark closet.

Sakura saw Hinata's tears and her heart lightened. "Oh, Hinata, it's ok... we'll just wait it out, its only about 8:00, isn't it?"

Hinata nodded as Sakura took a seat next to her. "I am sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to make you miss your date with Naruto, I hate myself for it."

Sakura looked at the girl with sorrowful eyes. "Don't hate yourself Hinata, really, it's ok," She hugged the young and fragile girl close to her. "I'm sure you didn't do this on purpose."

Hinata cried into Sakura's chest. With her eyes pressed closed all she saw was darkness. _8:00... ten minutes..._

_I'm sorry for getting you involved Sakura..._

"Sakura... I did..." Hinata cried. "I did do this on purpose. Please dont be mad at me..."

"You did?" Sakura looked at the girl crying in her arms, trying not to hit her for making her miss her date. "Why Hinata?"

Hinata couldn't hide it. Not now... it was too much... "Neji will come into my room in about 5 minutes..."

"Good!" Sakura cheered, hopefully she could still make her date with her little blonde headed friend.

"He'll be coming in... to... rape me..." Hinata cried and more tears burst from her eyes causing them to burn.

"Rape... you? What?!" Sakura was confused. "Wait that doesnt make sense... Neji's a good guy... and hes with Tenten..."

Hinata knew it. No one would ever believe her about Neji raping her. "Every night around 8:00, when father isn't home... he comes in..." Hinata looked up at Sakura, pleading for her to understand. Pleading for her to believe her. "He knows thats the time I go to bed so that I could train the next day and be at my best... He'd walk over to my bed... hed say 'Is the little whore asleep?' then, he'd take his and my clothes off... and......." Hinata couldn't contain it any longer. She pushed her face deep into Sakura's chest and cried hard, tears soaking Sakura's kimono.

"Hinata... is... is this true?" Sakura asked in disbelief. She saw Hinata's black hair move in a motion that meant hinata was nodding her head.

"Is the little whore asleep?" came a voice from Hinata's room. It was Neji.

Sakura then knew it wasn't a lie. She stood up with newfound strength and punched the closet door. "Neji... you bastard!!! You better hope and pray I never get out of this closet!!! Cuz if I do, you're dead!!!"

Neji, suprised, turned to face the closet. "Who are you?" He asked, suprised and angry.

"Haruno Sakura!" Sakura made it very clear who she was. She wasn't afraid of Neji, like so many were. In fact, right then, she was sure Neji was afraid of her.

In curiousity, Neji opened the closet door with his key and no sooner had he opened then when Sakura had tackled him to the ground with a Kunai knife pressed to his throat.

"You mother fucker! How dare you hurt Hinata like that!" Sakura yelled trying to push the kunai into his throat. "Now I'm gonna kill YOU!!!"

Neji threw her off in an attempt at a defencive manuver, but it was foiled when Sakura charged at him again, her fist glowing blue from all the chakura concentrated there.

_Byakugan Release!!!_ Neji's Byakuagan took over his vision. He aimed for the chakra point located in Sakura's arm, but before he could land the blow, Sakura had already slammed her fist into his gut.

Neji staggered backwards trying to regain balance, but was completely knocked off his feet when another one of Sakura's punches connected, this time to his face.

Neji looked up to see a very terrifying Sakura. "This one is for Hianta!" Sakura screamed punching straight into Neji's heart.

Blood spurted from Neji's mouth as he fell, lifeless to the ground.

Sakura walked back over to the closet and knelt down beside Hianta. "It's OK, Hinata, he wont ever hurt you again."


End file.
